Cliché
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Ziva figures out her American dream. Spoilers for Outlaws and In-Laws, because they left the whole American dream thing wide open. Oneshot.


**Title:** Cliché  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Mainly Tony and Ziva. A splash of Gibbs, because I can never seem to keep him out of the bullpen. Stupid bunnies.  
**Summary:** Seeing as though I am highly disappointed with the last episode, I wrote this. The last episode, to me, seemed to go too fast, and left some things wide open. I mean, sure it was like focusing on Gibbs and Franks, but they left the whole Franks daughter-in-law and granddaughter thing kinda open during the middle, too much up to interpertation, and they left the American Dream thing WIDE open. Dude, and Abby and the boat. Like, really?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you are familiar with in this piece. I mean, I'm not even the American dream. :)  
**Dedication:** This one goes out to djEskimo. I read something by DJ, and it inspired me to write this. It's about the whole, American dream thing. Because, it's a great idea to add to the show, and it needs to be completed.

* * *

"So what's your American dream?"

Ziva shifted on her seat, crossing her legs. She had been contemplating all day as to what her American dream _really_ was. She'd gone through all of the ideas that Tony had placed in her head. Each one was as ridiculous as the last, and she found herself shaking her head as they were checked off the list.

"No, I have not. I have gone through all of the… ideas you suggested earlier, but no. All of them seem too cliché." Ziva responded, and Tony nodded at her from across the room. It was a rare moment, where Tony wasn't really joking and Ziva knew she could be real with him. Even when he did joke, he meant it good-naturedly.

"You've gone through all the ideas?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. Ziva mimicked his position.

"Yes, I have. The entrepreneurship, and the money, does not seem logical when I am a federal agent. I do not wish to be famous like Beyoncè or Brad Pitt, as it seems too fake. The little white house, with the picket fence, is not something I think I really need. It seems too cliché, and you can start a family anywhere. I know that I wish to remain here, as a complete NCIS agent with the people I have come very close with, but other than that I am not sure."

Tony nodded his head, smiling genuinely at her. Ziva felt just a little better in the presence of that smile.

"Well, it seems we have quite a dilemma here."

"We?"

"Ziva, I did help you study for your test to become a citizen. I think I deserve some credit."

Ziva smiled, looking down at her hands. Yes, he had helped her. It had been annoying at first, his snide remarks and silly jokes about the American dream, until she told him to shove it or die. After that, they practiced whenever they could. Sometimes, they'd be in the car driving to a suspects house, and he'd suddenly spring a question on her. She enjoyed it, even if she didn't know the answer.

"How could I forget?" She joked lightly, and he smiled again.

"Maybe the excitement of getting your legal papers caught you off guard." He said in an honest, sincere voice. Ziva's smile got wider, and she felt that sense of security wash over her again. She had been feeling it a lot since she got her papers. She looked at him again; hands behind his head and feet on his desk, and suddenly an idea hit her. She had the sudden urge to visualize a light bulb going off above her head.

"I know what my American dream is."

Tony sat up, plunking his feet off the desk and onto the floor. He leaned forward on his elbows and grinned.

"Do tell."

Ziva mimicked his position again, folding her hands over each other. She paused before saying anything, just to see if he would sit there and not become impatient. He didn't, and she smiled.

"You said it yourself."

Tony tilted his head, a look of confusion crossing his face. Ziva smiled at him.

"You are the American dream. _My_ American dream."

The smile that crossed Tony's face was brighter and more real than any she had ever seen. She felt as though (as cliché as it may be) she was seeing him in a new light. He pointed a finger at her, very jokingly.

"And that, _my_ ninja, wasn't cliché at all."

"You'll be a walking cliché if you don't cut this crap out." Gibbs spat as he walked by the bullpen, catching his two agents in a rare moment. They were very good at hiding their relationship at work.

"Boss, where are you going? We've got information on the best friend!" Tony yelled, looking at his bosses retreating form. Gibbs held up a coffee cup, and Tony huffed.

"You should have known." Ziva said, looking back at her computer. The moment was gone, and it was time for work. Tony smiled at her.

"Alright, time to get back in the saddle." Ziva made a funny face at his choice of words.

"My, you are all cliché's today." She joked, and Tony smiled.

"No, I believe you said I'm your American dream. Not a cliché sweet cheeks."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that I lived up to my new nickname, Czar of Last Lines. ;)

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. I have a geometry test tomorrow.


End file.
